poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Castle Oblivion and go to Traverse Town
In the Beginning, Shoutmon and his friends are chasing Hidabat, in the Present, they are sleeping in the field and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon look at 4 Paths Gumdramon: I wonder where we should go? Damemon: I don't know. Four paths that we should take. Shoutmon: We can't split up. We have to stick together. ???: Along the Road ahead lies something you need. They turn around and nobody there and they look back and saw a Hooden Figure Digimon ???: However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you, three. He disappeared Meanwhile A boy is typing on his Laptop, another boy is playing the Tarot Card and the last boy is writing the book, and the Tarot Card shows a Castle Meanwhile Shoutmon and his friends found themselves in the Castle and they went inside Whisper: Are you sure it's nice to barge in? Jibanyan: We have no choice, if we gonna find our Friends. Komasan: What? Do you mean Fuyunyan is here, zura? Komajiro: No, Brother. We have to know if they are here. USApyon: Really, Dani? Now that you mentioned it, I feel something strange another that. Gumdramon: Really? Cause I thought the same way too. One look in this Castle, and I know: Our Friends- they're here. Komajiro: I guess mind's look alike, zura. Whisper: Wait up! This can't be just a coincidence, whis. Jibanyan: Oh No, Whisper. You don't mean that- Whisper: Of course I have. I had the exact same feeling. Komasan: You mean, this place is Haunted for us, Zura? USApyon: No. Something weird. We have to take a look. Damemon: Okay then. Shoutmon is heading to the Door Gumdramon: Hey! Shoutmon, where are you going!? Shoutmon: I'm heading to the door. What are you... Scared? Gumdramon: No I'm not! Come on, let's go, everyone! Whisper: Alright, and I'll close the Door. Then he saw something Whisper: (Scream) Look They saw the Hooden Figure Digimon Shoutmon: Alright! Who are you anyway? He walk to them USApyon: I know! You're a Heartless! All right! I blast you with my Ray Gun! Fire! Then nothing happens to his Ray Gun USApyon: What the? Come on, you piece of junk, Work! Maybe, something else, Dani. He tried to press the buttons on his helmet and nothing's working USApyon: I can't use my Vader Mode and my Emperor Mode. What's going on, Dani? ???: I should be think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle you forgot every power's and every abilities and your power you ever know. In this place, is to find is to lose. And to lose is to find. That is the way in castle Oblivion. Shoutmon: Castle Oblivion? He got Teleported and he's right behind them ?????: Here you will meet the people you known in the past. And you will meet people you miss. Gumdramon: We miss? Wait! Are you talking about Dracmon and the Other's? ?????: If what you want... is to find them... They he created a blast of wind and he went through Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, they attack him, but he vanished and he got Teleported to the Door Gumdramon: What just happened? ??????: I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this. It's a Card that has a Picture of Traverse Town ?????: To reunite with these you hold dear- He throw to card to Shoutmon and he grab it Shoutmon: You gave me... A card? ?????: It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Digimon. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose... He disappeared Shoutmon: Okay. Let's do it. He use the Card and he, Gumdramon and Damemonwent the Door And they are in Traverse Town Shoutmon: This isn't right... We are in Traverse Town! Gumdramon: Why are we here? Then a Hooden Figure Digimon has appeared behind them ???: What you see isn't real. He disappeared and he appeared in front of them ???: This town was created by an Illusion created from you're memories ingrained in the Card. Damemon: Our Memories? Gumdramon: Guys, we have a problem here. Our Youkai Friends are not here! Both: What!? They didn't find their Friends All: Whisper! Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro? Shoutmon: Where did they go!? ???: They are at mercy the Card's now. Master the Cards and their strength will be yours again. After training of the card, Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro has appeared Ace: Are you guys all right? Where were you? USApyon: You tell us! When you open the door, we saw a strange light-... and the rest is just...blank, Dani. Whisper: This is not good. Try to remember what happened. I have to write it down on my Yokai Pad for this. Wait. Why did I wear a new outfit? Komasan: Huh? where'd I get the new outfit? Komajiro: This is strange, zura. Jibanyan: Whoa! You're right! Somebody's is giving us a new outfit, nyan! Shoutmon: Let me guess, the Cards again? ????: That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone when you finish this world, Gumdramon or Damemon or you will have to take place to another world from you're memories and then you will became a card. And Shoutmon will have to go alone here.. Komasan: Huh? We can't let Shoutmon go alone! USApyon: He's right! Shoutmon won't do anything without our help, Dani! Shoutmon: well, thanks alot, USApyon. Wile: You sure you can handle it on your own? Shoutmon: Alright, I can. You want to go alone? Find. I'll take care of myself. ?????: Hmm, the Digimon King speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you. Whisper: I have a bad feeling about this. Shoutmon: You just worried so much. Gumdramon: Okay, if you want to alone, head straight to that door. Shoutmon: Alright. 1 Hours later Shoutmon is walking alone Shoutmon: Aw Man, fighting on my own is not a good option for me to do it. Then 7 Lights appeared and it was Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Whisper, Gumdramon and Damemon Shoutmon: Ahhh! Don't scared me out of nowhere, you guys! Gumdramon: It's not our fault, Shoutmon. We don't know what Happen. Komasan: What's that over there? They saw Hidabat Damemon: Hidabat?! Jibanyan: This is getting weird. What's Hidabat doing here?! Whisper: There's nothing weird about this. We came to Traverse Town with Hidabat, haven't we? USApyon: Have we, Dani? Whisper: Hold on! According to the Yo-Kai Pad, it was before you met Shoutmon and his Friends that we came to town with Hidabat Jibanyan: Hey! He's right! We were chasing after Hidabat and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion! Komajiro: But aren't we in Traverse Town now? Whisper: Not qutie, it wasn't Traverse Town. I think the Card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion! Shoutmon: Watch it! I cares about all that? It's making my head go confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere! Then Someone appeared Metal: You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you. Gumdramon: Metal, is that you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion? Metal: Castle Oblivion? What are you saying? This is Traverse Town. And how did you know my name? Who are you, anyway? All: What!? Metal: I've never meet the likes of you before. Shoutmon: Metal! That's not funny! We all fought the Heartless together! You remember that!? Metal: Look, Kid. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names. Komasan: You don't, zura? Metal: I'm Sorry. Damemon: I can't believe it. How can you forgot about us? That's not good. Metal I feel for you but you've got the wrong Robot. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Damemon. USApyon You Do know his name, Dani! Metal: What, hang on! How do I know your name? Whisper: You think Metal Sonic is not well? Jibanyan: If he was, that's not good. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are Real, nyan! Metal: What do you mean that I'm not well, Jibanyan? You, Whisper, Komasan, USApyon and Komajiro are the ones who- Jibanyan: Hey! Metal: That's strange... What's wrong with my memory. What's happening here? ????: I don't know, Metal. Maybe Tikal was onto something after all. It was Marine Marine: She's said she senses some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Shoutmon, Marine, you know my name! Marine: Of course I was! Looks like you know my name's, too. Metal: You know, those three? Marine: Nope. Total stranger. But I definitely know their name. Weird, right, but convenient! We can skip the introductions. Metal: How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you... Marine: Well, I'm off to see Tikal and Ray. Metal, you give them the grand tour. See ya! He left Metal: I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, Follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in the Battle. After the Training Metal: I think you've got the hang of it, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles today. Metal: Take this, I found this lying around. You take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it. Hours Later They went to the House to see Ray, Tikal and Emerl Shoutmon: Tikal, have you forgotten about us, too? Tikal:: I don't know whether I say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again" Ray: Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel strange knowing your names. Gumdramon But He's telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team! Metal: It feels like you're right... But I can't remember. Shoutmon: Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Digital Hollow Bastion, when I get the Crest: "We may never meet again..." Metal: But we will never forget each other. Damemon: See, you do remember! Emerl: He's right, Metal! I remember you saying that, too. Metal: I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then. Tikal: I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember, I think your heart is doing to remember for us. Gumdramon: Our Hearts? Tikal: We don't know you or you're Friends, Gumdramon, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know. Metal: Are saying that Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories are affecting ours? Tikal: His Memories do seem to have a certain power. Damemon: Maybe it's like that guy said, than. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created. Tikal: And... there's someone special to you three in this town? Shoutmon How did you- oh, I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Yeah. Our Friends is somewhere in this town- I mean, Castle Oblivion. Ray: Castle Oblivion? What's is that? There isn't any castles in here. Gumdramon: That's not quite what I mean. Tikal: You still not sure what's going on yourself. Okay? Gumdramon: Okay. We just got here after all. I want to take a better look around. Metal: Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you. Shoutmon: So you know we can fight? Emerl: I can't say I know, but Metal and I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that. Hours Later They went to the Second District and they saw Omega Omega: Unit has detected familiar visual! It's good to see you. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro. This unit has focused. I recall your name, but do not remember what we have last met. But, for reason unknown, I don't not detect a malfunction in my memory banks. Shoutmon: There's nothing wrong with you, Omega. That's my name. Omega: This comes as a relief. I am grateful to be remembering you again. Gumdramon: Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of our supposed to be somewhere in this Castle- er, town. Got any ideas? Omega: I cannot say I have. Lately this whole town has become a hive for Heartless. But rumour has it that the beast reveal itself every time the clock tower bell rings. Of course, I have tired this theory myself and proven it false. There is no beast around. I will return to the hideout if you need any assistance. He left Whisper: Everyone, I think we should leave. Gumdramon: Aren't you scared from the Heartless again? Whisper: No! Then the bell ring Komasan: The bell! Komajiro: It's ringing! Jibanyan: Careful, Shoutmon! Then a Guard Armor has appeared and after that it got Defeated Metal: So you're Friends weren't here after all? Gumdramon: I don't think we'll find them in this town. But they are somewhere in Castle Oblivion. Omega: Castle Oblivion? I do not recall any Castle Oblivion in this town. Tikal: He's probably right, Omega. We may not understand what's going on, but Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon does. They can see that reality is bigger than just this world. Shoutmon: I wish we heard the whole story. Rook: You'll be fine, Shoutmon. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. Our memories may be gone but our Hearts will always remember. Gumdramon: Metal... Ray: See ya, guys! Omega: The unit is confused, but wished you luck. They left except Gwen Damemon: What's the Matter, Tikal? Tikal: I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you some. Your Memories created this town, right? Shoutmon That's what the person who gave me the card said. Tikal: If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your minds... and so are we. Shoutmon: But... you're not a Figment! You're standing right here. This town is here, too! Tikal: But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't... Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, beware your memories. In the Journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will receive you, try to lead you astray. Gumdramon: So... What can we do? Tikal: I'm terribly sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach. Ace: Don't say stuff like that. It make us sad... Tikal: Stay strong, Digimon's. Don't let the illusion distract you from what's truly important. Shoutmon: Okay. USApyon: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Jibanyan: We have to go, nyan. Gumdramon: Alright, we'll be right there. Well, we'd better go now. And they saw Tikal gone Gumdramon: Tikal? Shoutmon: Tikal! Damemon: Where did you go? Whisper: What about her? Shoutmon: Where did she go? We were just talking to her! Komasan: She left with Metla and the Others, zura. Gumdramon: Huh? Komajiro You have us worried. Just standing there by yourself with you're Friends. Shoutmon: Is this what she meant..? Gumdramon: I guess so. Damemon: Come on, let's go. They left Traverse Town